


The Future

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My Eddsworld writing dump [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Actually Most likely Monster Tom, Also Matt, Because five people can not count as an army, Dunno if Andy counts as a "Major Character", Edd doesn't look like a old man yet, Everyone in the Red Army sucks ass in Edd's opinion, Feel Free to leave ideas for future chapters, He hates Tom as well, He hates Tord, He's still young, I actually dunno if WTFuture happens in this universe, It all depends if I decide to kill someone off, M/M, Possibly Monster Tom, Post WTFuture - Freeform, THERE WILL BE OCS, That'll probably motivate me to write faster, it might not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Just to clear things up, Andy is a person who became Edd's friend after Tom and Matt left him and joined Tord. Also, they are walking through a forest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up, Andy is a person who became Edd's friend after Tom and Matt left him and joined Tord. Also, they are walking through a forest.

“The future’s gonna be great, they said,” Edd mumbled sarcastically to himself. The future was in fact not great. To put it shortly, the future sucked ass.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad!” Andy protested. Edd narrowed his eyes at him.

“Our already shit society was taken over by a communist asshole and is now an even shittier society. Not to mention the same communist asshole is hunting us down,” Edd snapped at him. Andy put his hands up in defense.

“Well sorry for trying to brighten up our situation,” Andy mumbled.

“Whatever. It’s your turn to navigate,” Edd huffed.

“No, no, you do not want me navigating, I’ll accidentally navigate us off a cliff!” Andy exclaimed.

“That’s true. Never mind then, you can just carry the bag,” Edd said, giving Andy the bag.

“So where are we going again?” Andy asked.

“Far away to a place that Red Leader does not control,” Edd said.

“Where exactly would that be?” Andy asked.

“No idea, I just want to get far away from him,” Edd replied.

“So what’s your personal agenda against Red Leader?” Andy asked Edd.

Edd’s face changed into a painful expression and his voice was filled with anger. “Well, for one thing, Tord came back into my life, pretended that he was still my friend, blew up my house, killed my neighbor, and took my friends to his side.”

“Wait. You knew him? Personally?” Andy asked, surprised.

“I knew all of them,” he murmured. “At least, I thought I did. Once, a long time ago.”

“What were they like?”

Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed Edd’s face. “Tord was gonna be a scientist and change the world, Matt just wanted to admire himself and stay pretty forever, and Tom didn’t want to do anything.” His face twisted into a scowl.

“But in the end, they were all traitors,” Edd snarled. Andy flinched at Edd’s tone of voice and decided to leave him alone. They both continued through the forest in silence.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I feel like Andy is just a whiny piece of shit that has little to no value to the plot.

Tord growled in frustration. How did Edd keep escaping him?

It seemed like every time he had Edd, the man would merely slip through his fingers.

Tord was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Sir?” The voice asked.

“Yes yes, come in,” Tord called out harshly.

A man dressed in black dress pants and a blue shirt with a black vest over it with some type of goggles came in. He stood in front of Tord’s desk.

“This better be important Thomas,” Tord snapped at him.

“It is,” Tom assured him. “We found him.” Tord’s eye widened in shock.

“Where is he?” Tord demand standing up from his chair.

“Near an abandoned town in the state of California, America,” Tom said. Tord whistled in amazement.

“I can’t believe he got that far,” He muttered. Tom nodded in agreement.

“But it doesn’t matter where he is, we will capture and bring him here,” Tord stated.

“Is that an order to go get Edd?” Tom asked Tord.

“Yes. And remember, bring him back alive. Now get out of my sight and do it,” Tord said, waving Tom out.

He sat back down and began thinking about how he could show Edd he wasn't the bad guy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Think it's edible?” Andy asked as he poked some kind of plant.

“Probably not,” Edd replied, eyeing it.

“Let's eat it anyways,” Andy said, leaning forward to pick it.

“How about no,” Edd said as he grabbed the collar of Andy's shirt and pulled him away from the most likely not edible plant.

“C’mon, we gotta keep moving anyways. We can find something to eat once we get to that town,” Edd said.

“Why are you in such a rush to get to that town, Red Leader is literally across the ocean?” Andy asked.

“For your information,” Edd stated. “Tord is barely 5,098 miles away. That’s not a very far distance for him, if he found us, he could easily be here within a day. Which is exactly why we need to keep moving.”

“That’s true,” Andy muttered. They continued on through the forest, eventually making it to the town.

“Ah civilization, how I’ve missed you!” Andy declared.

“This is an abandoned town. There’s no one here,” Edd pointed out. Andy swore and Edd ignored him.

“It’s a good thing there’s no one here. The fewer people that see us, the better,” Edd sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tord grinned at the image in front of him. He had hacked into the town’s cameras and found Edd and his companion.

“Andy I swear to whatever higher being I will punch you if you continue to stop and stare through every store window we pass,” Edd threatened.

“Fine you jerk, I’ll stop,” Edd’s companion, who Tord now knew the name to, huffed out angrily while he crossed his arms.

“Andy I know it’s been a long time since you’ve seen any of this stuff, but we gotta keep moving. Trust me when I say you don’t want to be in Tord’s clutches,” Edd said to Andy.

Tord frowned. ‘ _I’m not that bad,_ ’ He thought to himself.

In fact, once he captured Edd, he was gonna put him and his friend in the best cell he has, and treat them kindly to prove him wrong.

Tord smiled at that idea. ‘ _I’ll prove to Edd that I’m the same person I was back then. I’m still his friend_ ,’  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh for fuck’s sake Edd, you don’t even know where we’re going!” Andy exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “And we still haven’t eaten anything!”

“Fine you baby, we’ll go find something to eat,” Edd huffed. Andy and Edd stepped inside what used to be a Grocery Outlet.

“There’s gotta be something edible here,” He muttered, walking through the aisles.

He stopped as he spotted a few cases of Coca-Cola.

Edd’s face immediately broke into a grin and he ran towards them.

“Soda how I’ve missed you!” Edd shouted, tearing open the box and chugging down the sugary substance. Andy looked at him weirdly.

“Lemme guess, you were a soda addict?” Andy asked amused.

“Shut up and let me enjoy this before I never taste it again,” Edd grinned.

Andy merely shook his head while smiling, “Well if you’re gonna go soda crazy, at least share some with me.”

**CLANG**

Andy and Edd stopped chugging down soda and starred in the direction the noise came from.

Edd quietly pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at the aisle where the sound came from.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Andy winced at the sound of the gunshots. Edd shot him a sideways look.

“You’re gonna have to get used to the sound of gunfire,” Edd said.

Andy nodded. “I know.” They both headed toward the area Edd shot at. To their relief, there was nothing. It turns out, the noise was merely caused by some falling cans.

Andy sighed in relief. “Thank god it wasn’t a person that was over here!”

Edd looked at Andy with a serious expression. “We should grab what we need and go now.”

Andy recognized what Edd’s serious expression meant, and didn’t ask questions.

They left the Grocery Outlet twenty minutes later with their backpacks full of food, and water, and other necessities.

“So what now?” Andy asked.

Edd pondered. “Well since it’s gonna be dark soon, we’re gonna need a place to stay the night.”

“Since we’re in a town, are we gonna get to sleep in actual beds tonight?” Andy asked hopefully.

Edd grinned. “Yep!” Andy cheered and threw his hands into the air.

They walked around a bit and found what looked to be some apartments above a couple of shops.

“This is kinda cool,” Andy commented, as he ran his hands along the railings.

Edd frowned at him. “Don’t touch the railings! They’re filled with germs and who knows what else. And don’t touch your face until you wash your hands.”

Andy reluctantly took his hands off the railing.

“You’re no fun,” He muttered.

“Well excuse me for not wanting you to get sick,” Edd responded.

“I won't get sick,” Andy argued.

Edd gave him an annoyed look. “Trust me, you would.”

Andy huffed in response. Edd let him be and began to pick the lock to a door.

Andy whistled when they walked in.

“For being abandoned, this place is in pretty good condition,” Andy commented.

Edd nodded in agreement. He walked to the window and opened it.

“There’s a dumpster right below here,” He muttered. “How convenient.”

He set down his stuff next to the window and had Andy do the same.

“Why?” Andy asked.

“For just in case, Edd said simply. Andy didn't say anything. He knew what Edd was thinking, but he didn't say it aloud.

“Welp, I'm beat. Night,” Edd said flopping onto a bed.

“Night,” Andy replied, doing the same.  
\-------------------’-’--’-----------

“Well excuse me for not wanting you to get sick,”

“I won't get sick,”

Tom watched in amusement as Edd and his companion bickered. Just as they went inside an abandoned apartment, he took out his communicator.

“Red Leader, I found them,” He said.

“Good. Now don't let them out of sight,” Tord replied.

“I won't,” Tom assured. He turned off his communicator and zoomed in on the apartment complex with his goggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than the last one, but not as short as the first one. Also, does Andy count as a "Major Character"?

“Shit,” Edd swore under his breath.

“How'd they find us?” Andy quietly asked.

“I don't know, but we gotta get out of here. Before they spot us,” Edd whispered. Andy nodded and they both tried to think of what to do to get away. Edd made a frustrated noise.

“They've surrounded the building,” He snarled. “We're just sitting ducks up here.”

“What do we do?” Andy asked, beginning to slightly tremble.

“Well, we're not going down without a fight;” Edd assured pulling out his gun. He rummaged through his backpack and tossed one to Andy.

“These are my only ones, so make sure not to damage it horribly or lose it,” Edd said, trying to make it seem like they were gonna make it out.

“C’mon Edd, open the door and no one will get hurt,” Tom called out calmly from behind the door. Edd ignored him and opened the window. He made a ‘follow me’ gesture at Andy.

“We’re going to jump out a window?” Andy asked, horrified. Edd nodded.

“No, no, no!” Andy denied, walking backwards away from the window. “I am _not_ jumping out a window1”

“Oh yes you are!” Edd snapped. “This is the only way to escape them!”

“I don’t care, I am _not_ jumping out a window!” Andy denied.

“Edd, If you don’t let me into the room in 30 seconds, I will kick this door down,” Tom warned.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, we don’t have time for this!” Edd hissed. He didn’t give Andy a chance to respond as he quickly grabbed him and shoved him out the window. Then Edd jumped out the window, right as Tom busted down the door.

“Oof,” Edd grunted as he landed in the dumpster. He quickly got up and helped Andy out.

“DAMMIT Edd!”  Tom roared.

“Run!” Edd hissed at Andy as they climbed out of the dumpster.

“Why are we running from him? He’ll make our suffering less painful if we go peacefully!” Andy shouted.

“Are you fucking kidding me?,” Edd cursed at Andy. “I just saved our lives!”

“You pushed me out of a window!” Andy exclaimed.

“There was a dumpster to break your fall! And besides, that’s better than being captured by the Red Army and being tortured and killed!” Edd argued.

“But…… but if we go peacefully, they might-

**BANG**

Edd’s eyes widened in shock. Tears swelled up in his eyes and quickly rolled down his face as he kneeled next to his best friend's dead body.

“No,” Edd whispered. “No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen!”

“It’s ok Edd, he didn’t feel any pain as he died,” Tom assured behind Edd. But before Edd could turn around to do anything, he felt a pain in his neck, and his vision went black.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom sighed as he lifted the unconscious man over his shoulder. He hated that he had to resort to killing his companion just to get to him. ‘ _I wonder if Red Leader will be angry at me for killing Edd’s companion. He probably doesn’t care, as he only said to make sure to bring Edd back alive.’_ Tom thought to himself.

“Everyone stand down and head back to the jet,” Tom said into his earpiece, “The target has been captured.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I had to do it. Besides, its best to kill him off before Edd started to hate him. And let's face it, he was only bringing Edd down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bit all over the place, I tried my best. And sorry this is kinda short. (At least its not as short as chapter 1)

“Finally, we have him!” Tord cheered. Tom rolled his digital eyes.

“Yup, and it only took murdering his friend to do it,” He said saltily.

“Ya know,” Tord frowned. “You didn’t have to shoot the kid.”

“What do you care?” Tom asked.

“You’re right, I don’t care. And to be honest, I didn’t like the kid anyways.” Tord said while inspecting the hand of his prosthetic arm.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we erased me killing him from Edd’s memory,” Tom sighed as he sat down. “So what are we gonna do with Edd?”

Tord grinned. “Plan A.”

Tom’s digital eyes widened.

“But. . . but what if he refuses?” He asked hesitantly.

Tord chuckled darkly. “Oh, he won’t. He doesn’t have a choice.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Edd noticed when he came to was the smell. It wasn’t the same freshness outside air. Or at least, he didn’t smell dirt and metal. Wherever he was, it reeked of cigar smoke.

“Up I see?” A familiar accented voice mused. Edd opened his eyes and wiggled a bit against his restraints.

“Did you have to tie me up?” He asked, irritated at the ropes digging into his skin.

“Yes. You would’ve run away if I didn’t,” said Tord in amusement.

“So what?” Edd asked. “We both know you’re faster than me. Plus I’m in your base now, so there’s no point in running when I know I’ll be caught if I tried.”

“Even if that is true, we didn’t want to take a chance,” Tord said.

“We?” Edd questioned.

“Mhm,” Tord nodded. “Thomas, Matthew and I.” Edd went quiet. He wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Red Leader sir, I have the documents you wanted-” Matt stopped mid-sentence when he saw Edd.

“Ah, how nice of you to join us, Matthew!” Tord grinned. He forced Matt to sit in a chair next to Edd. Matt looked really uncomfortable.

“Can you untie me now?” Edd asked, breaking the silence. Tord sighed.

“Fine. But remember, if you attempt to escape in any way, there _will be consequences._ Understand?” Tord’s tone became dark. Edd gulped and nodded. He knew what that tone of voice meant. It was the tone Tord usually used on those he was about to kill.

Tord smiled and walked over to Edd to untie him. “Good. I’m glad we understand each other.”

“Sir,” Tord turned his attention to Matt. He made a “go on” motion as he continued untying Edd.  

“Do you uh, want me to go get Thomas so we can talk things over?” Matt asked. Tord nodded, more focused on Edd. Matt got up from the chair and walked out of Tord’s office.  

“So, do you have any questions?” Tord asked.

“What do you plan to do with me?” Edd glared. Tord grinned.

“Well you see,” He began, inspecting things on his desk. “We plan to make you _ours._ ”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, due to the vote on Amino, the ship is now EddMattTomTord. That's probably not the correct ship name but whatever.


	5. Update

So it's been 8 months and I haven't updated. Reason? I'm no longer in this fandom and I have lost interest in this story. 

I'm so sorry it's just, I  _hate_ this book. I never had an actual plot, I couldn't grasp the characters personalities, and I tried to throw in a ship. For a long while I'd tell myself "Ok, I'll write the next chapter today" but I never got around to it. Then I wanted to rewrite this book, but I wasn't sure how. 

Again I'm so sorry. If anyone wants to continue this story talk to me about it and I'll probably let you. 


End file.
